Sen o Legendzie cz.1
Na początku chcę Was przeprosić za błędy będące w tekście. Mam sesję, a sama historia życia i czasu na naukę mi nie dawała. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie takie wytłumaczenie. -------- Polana górska, słoneczna pogoda, wydawać by się mogło, że to wiosna. Rosła tam świeża trawa, pasły się wolne owce, kozy... Na uboczu zaś leżała dziewczyna w białej koszuli nocnej. Spoglądała ku górze swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Zamyślona, patrzyła na obłoki leniwie płynące po niebie. To tak wygląda raj, pomyślała w duchu, po czym powoli wstała do pozycji siedzącej. Zauważyła, że polana jest otoczona z każdej strony pasmem gór tak, jakby to był jakiś "płot", ogradzający to miejsce od reszty świata. Spojrzała w przód i prócz nielicznych zwierząt pastwiskowych ujrzała człowieka. Słabo dostrzegła jego sylwetkę, gdyż promienie słoneczne padały jej prosto na twarz. Z dłoni zrobiła "daszek" nad oczami i przyjrzała się dokładniej. Człowiek stał do niej tyłem. Był ubrany w czarny, ludowy strój. Dostrzegła skórzane kozaki, choć nie wiedziała, po co mu takie ocieplane buty, kiedy na dworze jest ciepło. Z całej postury w oczy rzucała się także jego bujna, biała jak śnieg czupryna. Wiatr zwiewał lekko jego bujne, acz niedługie loki oraz jego czarny płaszcz z krojem ludowym. Dziewczyna chciała wstać i tak też postępowała, lecz gdy stanęła na nogi, zachwiała się pod swoim ciężarem. Zauważyła, że człowiek z białą czupryną odwraca się w jej stronę. Nagle z nikąd padł blask, tym razem nie od strony słońca, ale niżej. Dziewczynę oślepiło to, przez co ponownie runęła z powrotem na miękką, zieloną trawę... . . . LoboTaker zerwała się ze swego łóżka. Zaczęła się rozglądać wokół - była w swoim domu. Przy jej łóżku siedział Horacy ze skrzywioną głową i miną zastanowienia. - Która jest godzina? - spytała się dziewczyna. - Jest 9:22 - odrzekł wilk. - A ty masz wzrok taki, jakby ktoś cię chciał zgwałcić. - Heh, dowcipniś... - skrzywiła się baldanderka, po czym zaczęła ocierać twarz dłońmi. - Kuuurde, jaki miałam sen... - Koszmar? - No właśnie, że nie! Ten był epicki! I jakby znajomy... choć nie kojarzę w swoim życiu, bym była na jakiejś polanie w samym środku gór, i to wiosną...czy też latem. - Coś piłaś? Dziewczyna przylała wilkowi z kapcia. Wiedział, że to akurat było głupie pytanie. - Ty mi lepiej buty przygotuj. Coś czuję, że muszę się z kimś spotkać. I to prędko. - Z kim? - Z kimś, kto zna dobrze region Kaukazu. - Kaukaz? Za przeproszeniem - po ch*j ty tam chcesz jechać? - Głupie przeczucie. - LoboTaker podeszła do szafy, by wygrzebać swoje ubrania. - No wiesz, masz takie czasem przeczucie w snach. Nie masz tabliczek, że to jest to, ale coś "z góry" ci to mówi, że to musi być to. - Lobo, ej, czekaj, stój... - Horacy aż się odsunął przed "pociskiem" z ubrań. - Albo znowu gadasz po swojemu, albo ja nie ogarniam. - Ty nigdy nie ogarniasz. - Nieprawda!....Dobra, prawda, ale nie zawsze tak jest. No ale...skąd to przeczucie? Skąd wiesz, że chodzi o Kaukaz? - Widziałam w tym śnie kogoś... miał na sobie strój typowy do ludów kaukaskich lub temu podobnych. - Serb? - Nie, to nie to. - Rusek? - K***a, no bez takich - spojrzała się na wilka z miną "Ty w kulki ze mną lecisz?". - Hmm... - Horacy przyłożył łapę do podbródka pokazując, że "myśli". - Może Czeczen? - Oo, już blisko, bliżej... Nawet bym się z Serbem zgodziła, ale na bank to nie mógł być Rusek. Dziewczyna zebrała kupę swego ubrania i ponownie wepchała do szafy, a drugą mniejszą kupkę ubrań wzięła ze sobą do łazienki. Po paru minutach wyszła ubrana w swój zwykły strój. - Horacy, pilnuj domu. - A mam wybór? - stwierdził zażenowany wilk. - Nie. - uśmiechnęła się trollersko dziewczyna w stronę wilka, po czym wyszła, zamykając drzwi na klucz. - I znowu sam w czterej pustych ścianach, psia mać - zaklnął do siebie wilk. *** Przedmieścia Peterson, speluna "Pod kolosami". Do pubu wparowała niebieskoskóra zabójczyni. Podeszła do barmana. Ten spojrzał się na przybyszkę i się spytał spokojnym głosem, wycierając przy tym szklanki: - Dzień dobry. W czym pomóc? - Dobry - odezwała się dziewczyna. - Szukam Janosika. Barman spojrzał się ze zdziwieniem na dziewczynę. Ze stukotem odłożył szklankę na blat, po czym zgiął się w stronę zabójczyni: - Dobra, do rzeczy... Po ch*j ci on, można wiedzieć? - Bo mi ch*ja brak - odezwała się z ironią do barmana. - To powiesz mi, gdzie jest? - Tam. - wskazał ruchem głowy na stolik w kącie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. - Dzięki. - powiedziała i odeszła od blatu w stronę stolika. Z kąta wydobywały się okrzyki i pijańskie przyśpiewki. Z bełkotu można było rozszyfrować, że robią zakłady o to, kto więcej wypije. Głównymi "graczami" był koleś w kożuchu i mężczyzna w stroju nazisty. Wśród nich siedzieli także: mężczyzna w stroju górala z wysoką czapką, chłopak z czapką trenera Pokemon, gostek ubrany na żołnierza i paru innych. Dziewczyna podeszła do górala i stuknęła mocno glanem w nóżkę krzesła, na którym siedział ów jegomość. Facet szybko się złapał blatu stołu i się odwrócił. - Kto mnie ko-oooo, cześć, Lobo, długo się nie widzieliśmy - uśmiechnął się ironicznie w stronę czerwonookiej. - Witaj, Rzym, mam sprawę do ciebie - powiedziała to ze skrzywioną miną, gdyż brzydziło ją zachowanie ludzi, których, niestety, znała. - Potrzebuję przewodnika bądź mapy w pewne miejsce. W tym momencie facet w kożuchu padł na podłogę z upicia. Nazista wstał, podnosząc ręce triumfalnie do góry. - Tak! Wyghrałęm tho, tzo chhhciałem! - krzyknął mężczyzna, ledwo stojąc na nogach. Spojrzał się po tym na bok. - Ooo, ccccześśść Bobo, cccho tahm? - K***a, nie nazywaj mnie tak, szczególnie będąc w takim stanie! - zabójczyni aż uderzyła otwartą ręką w stół, przez co szklanki z bursztynowym napojem się zatrzęsły. - Eeeej, spokojnie, Bobi, spokojnie... - próbował złagodzić nerwy żołnierz. - Ty TYM BARDZIEJ ze mną nie zaczynaj, jasne?! - dziewczyna zaczęła aż "grozić" swoim hakiem. - Lobo... - odezwał się Rzymianin. - CZEGO?! - To...ee...co chciałaś ode mnie? - zakłopotał się, gdy przystawiła mu hak do gardła. - Aa...no tak... Racja, wybacz - dziewczyna się wyprostowała, lecz zauważyła, że góral "wysyła" pewne "sygnały" do swoich kumpli. - Co ty robisz? - Eee, nic. Nic takiego... - Po prostu dał nam pewność, że jesteś dziewczyną... - lekko się zachichotał pod nosem żołnierz. - I to nie jakich polotów! - parsknął gostek z żółwiem na koszulce. - Niiie jedna lalunnia moghhłaby cii possasdrośścić takhiich....myhm... - nazista zaczął robić krągłe kształty klepsydry. Dziewczyna aż zaczerwieniła się ze złości. Ponownie przystawiła hak do gardła górala. - GDZIE ty się mi patrzyłeś, CO?! - N-n-nigdzie. tylko na... - Cycki - odezwali się jednogłośnie wszyscy będący przy stoliku. - TTYYYYYYY - w dziewczynie podniosło się ciśnienie tak, że miała ochotę obedrzeć ze skóry górala. - Ej, no dobra, spokojnie, Lobo, już wystarczy nam trupów na dzisiaj - odrzekł gwałtownie chłopak z czapką trenera Pokemon, brzmiący tak, jakby był najbardziej trzeźwy z całej tej gromadki. - Ygh...no dobra - odciągnęła hak z szyi Rzymianina. - Chciałabym mapę bądź osobnika, który by mnie zaprowadził na Kaukaz. - Na Kaukaz? Dobrze usłyszałem? - zdziwił się góral. - Po ch*j tam chcesz jechać? - Mam. Swoje. Powody. To masz kogoś takiego czy nie?! - zabójczyni zaczęła się niecierpliwić. - No...mam takiego jednego... - góral wskazał na leżącego gostka w kożuchu. - Jego? Ty sobie jaja robisz, JEGO?! - wskazała gniewnie na upite zwłoki człowieka. - Przecież jest zalany w trupa! Nic z niego nie wyciągnę! - Wierz mi, wyciągniesz, wyciągniesz... - Jak zaświecisz cycami... - zachichotał ponownie żołnierz, lecz musiał szybko przerwać, by uniknąć lecącej w jego stronę szklanki z trunkiem. - MORDA W TORBĘ POWIEDZIAŁAM, ZOZOL! - warknęła dziewczyna. Ponownie jednak spojrzała się na leżącego, upitego kolesia. - A tak poza tym, to kto to? - Wano, stary druh z wojska - zaczął góral. - Urodził się w Gruzji, mieszkał na Serbii, a teraz jest czeczeńskim najemnikiem. - Wania? - Niee, nie Wania! Wano! To jest facet, nie kobieta! - Wano, Wania - jeden pies - skwitowała Lobo, po czym kopnęła lekko w podeszwę leżącego. - Te, Wania! Mam dla ciebie jeno robotę! - Jelenka, daj jeszcze 5 minut... - wymamrotał gostek w kożuchu. - Ja ci dam Jelenka, JA CI DAM JELENKA! WSTAWAJ!!! - dziewczyna zamachnęła się, by kopnąć ponownie w podeszwę. Tym razem prąd bólu przeszył człowieka na wskroś. - AŁA! - głośno jęknął gostek, po czym zaczął powoli otwierać oczy. - O Matko, chłopie, zmień stylistę... - Nosz kurrr - znów zaczęła się zbierać furia w dziewczynie. - Wano, to nie chłop, to kobieta... - O ja pie***ę, to tak się ten świat stoczył... - złapał się facet za głowę. Lobo nie wytrzymała. Złapała mężczyznę za kołnierz i wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz: - TY CH*JU PIER*****OLONY, W D**Ę R***ANY! GDYBYM NIE MIAŁA DO CIEBIE BIZNESU, DAWNO BYŚ BYŁ ROZPOŁOWIONY!!!! - Lobo, spokojnie... - próbował ponownie chłopak w czapce. - Ejejejej, pannico, po co te nerwy...czy wy mi coś *hep* dosypaliście, że widzę ją *hep* na niebiesko? - odrzekł facet w kożuchu. - Ja JESTEM niebieska, f**cie... - syknęła dziewczyna. - Jak się mam dostać na Kaukaz?! - powiedziała, potrząsając facetem. - Nie polecam tej metody... - stwierdził chłopak z jasnym wilkiem na kurtce. Faktycznie, ów "metoda na trzęsawkę" była fatalna w skutkach. Wano zwrócił zawartość swego żołądka prosto na Lobo. Reakcja była szybka i wiadoma - czeczeński najemnik wyleciał przez okno pubu. - Spokojnie, barman, naprawi się - dorzuciła po chwili gniewu dziewczyna do zszokowanego pracownika pubu, który niemalże upuścił szklankę. Zabójczyni wyskoczyła z dziury, w której niedawno było okno, zmaterializowała z mgiełki mokrą szmatkę i zaczęła powoli się zbliżać do leżącego, pijanego gostka, przy okazji czyszcząc sobie koszulę z wymiocin. Gdy się takowo doczyściła, wyrzuciła szmatkę na bok (ta z automatu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu) i ponownie podniosła Czeczena, tym razem za kożuch (bo koszulę miał obrzyganą). - To dasz mi jakieś wskazówki, jak się tam dostać? - powiedziała w miarę spokojnie. - T-t-tak... - powiedział Wano, grzebiąc we wnętrzu swego kożucha. Chwilę potem wręczył zabójczyni kartkę. - Tu masz współrzędne i *hep* mapę, jak tam dotrzeć...Kobieto, powinno się było *hep* słuchać na geografii... Dziewczyna zabrała kartkę, a Czeczena puściła na ziemię. Już miała zamiar iść w stronę swego motocyklu, lecz usłyszała krzyk z wnętrza pubu - barman ją wołał, by "naprawiła szkody". - No tak, obiecałam, że naprawię - walnęła się w czoło. - Głupie dotrzymywanie słowa... CDN. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures